


Oliver's Birthday

by tammyw21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyw21/pseuds/tammyw21
Summary: An ideal birthday for Oliver Queen. Set in future canon at end of Season 5. Story written for the 2017 Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-a-thon





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I have written and posted. Comments and suggestions are welcome. If you're reading this, thank you.

Today is Oliver Queen’s 32nd birthday and this year he wants to celebrate. In the last ten years he has only acknowledged his birthday one other time, it was his 30th birthday. It wasn’t a lavish celebration like he’d had in his youth. He didn’t have a stuffy party like his parents threw him in his childhood years or a dizzying array of alcohol and girls like he had in his teens and early twenties. But his thirtieth birthday was perfect in its simplicity. It was only a couple of days into his road trip with Felicity and he hadn’t even realized what day it was, but she knew. She had arranged a small candle lit dinner on the beach. They talked, they laughed, they swayed to some soft music, and they made love for hours in a small little bungalow that was right off the coast. He knew then with complete certainty that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his birthdays, if not just the rest of his life.

Needless to say, things didn’t quite work out that way. Last year he was so entrenched in trying to stop Damien Darhk that he didn’t even acknowledge the month of May, let alone his actual birthday. It wouldn’t have been the same anyway. Not since he’d lied to the love of his life. He still had hope that they would get back together, but he knew she needed time to work through everything and truth be told, so did he.

After everything that had happened in this last year, hell even these last few months, he was losing hope that he would ever have anything remotely like his thirtieth birthday again. In fact, if you had told him even three months ago that we would enjoy his 32nd birthday just as much, he would have laughed in your face. Everything that had happened with Team Arrow, Prometheus, and Susan had him convinced that his future would not be a happy one. However, hindsight is always 20/20 and he can now see clearly all of the things he was too blind to see as they happened.

Shaking his head he realizes that he’s getting lost in the past again and he has promised Felicity that he will stay more in the present and think positive about the future, their future… together. She had made the same promise to him. They’ve only been back together for about two weeks now, but he’s never letting her go again. He will never lie to her again, never keep something from her, and he will never let her hide from him again either. She’s seeing a therapist now to work through her issues and he’s seeing one too. Okay so he only agreed so he could keep his job as mayor, but it was still a good decision. He’s proud to be a hero in the light and to not have to hide parts of himself. He’s finally merging Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow identities together and it feels great.

It also feels fantastic to know that Felicity has always loved every part of him. He knows that, he believes that, and he’s trying to get her to see that he loves her the same way. He loves the light and the dark parts of her even if he wasn’t aware of the darker aspects until recently. She’s always been a veritable ray of sunshine, but he now understands that her experiences and insecurities brought forth the darkness inside her. He’s helping her to embrace the light again just like she did for him and tonight is just another step in that direction.

He knows that him planning his own birthday celebration is a bit abnormal, but what he wants most for his birthday is her. They’ve spent the last few weeks working on their friendship and two weeks ago she told him she wanted to be in a relationship with him again. There was no hiding his happiness at that, everyone asked him if he was okay. Evidently his smile was so wide people were worried he was having a mental breakdown. It wasn’t until then that he realized that while he was trying to move on this last year, he was never actually happy.

He takes a good look around realizing that he was lost in his thoughts for almost a half hour, meaning she’ll be here soon. It has taken him all week to get this place set up, it’s a surprise for her and he hopes a good one. He would like to take a couple more steps forward in their relationship tonight. Okay giant leaps really but he also doesn’t want to scare her away by moving too fast. He enlisted Diggle’s help with getting her here tonight, he just hopes that everything goes as planned.

It’s at that moment that he hears the sounds of people walking above him and he knows that it’s them. He can hear the steady thump of Digg’s stride and the clicking of Felicity’s heels through the monitor he has set up and a grin spreads across his face when he hears her grumbling about having to wear a blindfold. Then he hears the release of the door at the top of the stairs at the same moment that he hears her gasp, he knows that she just figured out where she is.

“Digg, you can take off the blindfold now, I know we’re at the original Arrow cave” she says with a smile in her voice.

“Okay, I’ll remove it, but I just want you to know that I’m happy for you both and no matter what I do NOT want to know what happens down there tonight.” Oliver sees Digg lean in and kiss Felicity’s temple before removing the blindfold and walking away and out of the old warehouse.

Felicity closes the door and proceeds down the metal staircase slowly. She’s wearing a gorgeous emerald green wrap dress that hugs her curves and makes his fingers twitch. She’s wearing his color and she knows what that does to him. He watches intently as the short silky material glides with her movements as her shapely legs adorned in silver stilettos bring her steadily closer to him. He’s almost panting with desire by the time she’s within his reach. He’s done the math, it’s been 448 days since he tasted her last and it’s been even longer since he was able to feel her gyrating above him or writhing under him squeezing his hips with her succulent thighs. His pants tighten at just the thought as she reaches out with her hand for him to take.

His fingers close around hers and he pulls her hand to his mouth to place a kiss against her fingertips, then her knuckles, until finally he kisses the back of her hand and holds his lips there as he looks up into her glinting blue eyes.

“Felicity. You look beautiful” he rasps with his lips barely separated from her hand. “And I really want to kiss you right now.”

“You are kissing me right now Oliver” she replies with a hint of flirt in her voice. “Although you do look very yummy in your suit and I’ve always had a few fantasies about your lips on me down here.”

She retracts her hand from his and slowly grips his dark blue tie, pulling him towards her until his lips are parting on hers with a breathless moan and he’s losing himself in the soft sensation of her plump lips sliding on his. It’s tender to begin with but definitely not lacking in passion, they've always felt like a slowly building inferno. His hands naturally find her hips and hold her as close to him as possible. Her hand meanwhile has released his tie and joined her other hand in massaging the back of his head, tugging on his hair, and pulling him as close as she can. Her tongue slips out and strokes slowly along his bottom lip and before he knows it their tongues are tangling together like they used to and he feels another weight lift off his shoulders.

He’s not sure how long he’s lost in this kiss, but he knows that if he could he’d stay right here with her forever. They break the kiss slowly, gasping for oxygen as they lean their foreheads together and simply breathe each other's air. 

The smile that spreads across her face is even more breathtaking than he remembers and he wants to keep it there, he wants to be the cause of her happiness. “I really missed doing that” she whispers out seemingly trying not to break the moment.

His own face breaks out into a smile that he knows stretches from ear to ear and he chuckles softly knowing he feels the exact same way. “I missed everything about you, about us” he responds with complete sincerity. He slowly moves his left hand from her hip to the small of her back, pulling her just a little bit closer. He can feel her body pressed to his in a way that it hasn't been in far too long. An image flashes in his mind of them in the same position without his suit and her dress in the way and his mouth instantly waters while his cock grows harder in his pants. He feels himself responding to her closeness and she pushes her breasts into his chest mirroring his movement. His cock twitches in his pants at the sensation and she simply raises an eyebrow in response. 

Before he can get enough blood to his brain to respond she's gripping his head more and raising on her toes to kiss him again. He quickly loses himself in her...his body, his mind, his heart, his soul they all know they're safe with her and they respond accordingly. He melts into her, all of his senses honing in on only her. The feel of her soft body pressed to his, the warmth of her skin seeping through the thin silk encasement, her wet tongue sliding with his. The sounds of her breathy moans as she devours his mouth with hers echoing in his mind. The taste of her mouth, a heady combination of red wine and just her… he's been addicted to her taste since their first kiss. And if all of those things weren't enough to set him off, he can also smell her arousal permeating the air around them. Knowing that she wants him just as much as he wants her makes him grip her just a little bit tighter.

They eventually pull back again just enough to part their lips and suck in some much needed air. His eyes connect with hers and he can see how much she's become lost in him. Her blue irises are barely visible, her pupils are fully dilated and her lids are at half mast. It's the sexiest thing he's seen in over a year and he feels the need to tell her as such.

“You are so goddamn beautiful. I know you didn't want to move too quickly this time but if we don't put a little space between us soon I don't think that I'll be able to stop myself.” He takes a small step back then but only slightly loosens his grip. There’s maybe an inch of space between their bodies now, but she holds him just as tightly as he holds her. Neither really wanting to part.

“Okay Oliver, I did say that I wanted to take this slow, but after the last few counseling sessions I realize that there are just some things that we need to work through before I can fully give myself to you again. I don’t know how long it will take, but I can assure you that none of our problems were in the bedroom. You and I have always been highly compatible there.”

“I will do whatever you want Felicity. I will tell you any truth that you want to know. I promised that I wouldn’t lie or hold anything back from you and that is a promise I intend to keep until my dying breath.”

They slowly release each other then and he notices her taking in her surroundings fully for the first time tonight. He watches her expression closely as she looks around, noticing the candles covering every surface. He sees her eyes widen when she spots the table setup with two silver cloches and a small fern as the centerpiece. And he watches in amusement as she walks towards the back of the foundry where he used to keep his cot. He even notices the disappointment cover her face when she finds out that it isn’t there. 

He raises his voice slightly and tells her, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. I also didn’t want to assume that we would take that step tonight.”

“What if I want to take that step tonight Oliver?” she queries back to him with a slight frown on her face.

“If that’s the case, then I have a couple solutions, I just don’t want you to feel like it’s something that you have to do before you’re ready. I love you Felicity and I don’t want to mess anything up this time.” Even he can hear the slight amount of pleading in his tone, but it’s there for a reason and he won’t hide it from her. Hiding things is why he has to start over with her to begin with.

She walks back towards him and reaches out for him again. A small smile appears on her face before she can even take his hand and he releases the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. “Oliver Queen. We both had a hand in what transpired over the last year. Yes you lied to me about something that concerned me and my place in your life. You made decisions that affected both of our lives without consulting me. While I don’t agree with the choices you made I now understand why you made them. But I also didn’t give you a chance to explain when I should have. I should have listened to you and not shut you out. Your past dictated your choices, just as much as mine did.”

“Felicity. I just need you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you or make you feel like you weren’t important enough for me to include. You know that you’re the most important person in my life, right?” The pleading tone is back in his voice and he’s waiting on tenterhooks for her response.

“I always knew that you didn’t intend to hurt me, but your actions did hurt Oliver. I also know that my actions hurt you. We’ve agreed to work on our relationship again. Our friendship is already growing stronger and I have a renewed faith in us and I know that you do too. I won’t say whether or not we will need your solutions tonight, but let’s just see how the night goes. I promise that I’ll give you my all tonight Oliver as long as you do the same.”

She steps into his personal space again and their lips meet in a small soft embrace. It’s barely five seconds long but it gives him even more hope for their future. He entangles his right hand in her left and walks them over to the table he set up. He slides out her old computer chair and watches while she eases into her seat. He slides it in once she's settled and quickly makes his way to the other side taking his own. 

“So what are we having tonight?” she asks with a tinge of nervousness in her voice. He immediately reaches out his hand to hold hers that is on the table, watching as some of the nerves leave her expression. He then raises his other hand to reveal what is under her silver dome.

As soon as the dish is uncovered she starts to laugh. It’s like music to his ears and he realizes it has been exceptionally too long since he’s heard that sound. How did he not notice something was wrong with her sooner? He shakes his head to clear away the thought and watches her laugh turn into a giggle when she looks up at him.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, Oliver? Really?” her words may have sounded questioning but the smile on her face was clear as day. She’s happy with his choice.

“Well it is the first meal I ever cooked for you and you did say you’d eat them every day if you could” he replied with a small smile on his lips.

“I would still eat them every day if I could, but I’d probably be at least twice the size I am now if that happened.”

“I would love you no matter what size you are, but you also know I’d help you work them off, just like I did before” he says as a smirk crosses his face. Oh how he loved working off the pancakes together, they’re some of his happiest memories since his return from the island. They spent days making love all over their house in Ivy Town, it was the best form of exercise he has ever tried. 

The conversation flows easily over the delectable breakfast dish and his jaw is starting to ache from the constant smile on his face. It feels like old times, it feels like better times, it feels like a time he never thought he’d have again. Their hands never part and he feels connected to her like he hasn’t in over a year. Every little thing they do together feels like another missing piece of the puzzle being filled in and it adds a layer of contentment that he hasn’t known since before he found out about William’s existence.

When both of their plates are empty she leans back in her chair, leaving only her fingertips touching his. “I need to ask you a question Oliver and I need you to remember your promise to me before you answer it.”

He takes a gulp to swallow his nervousness and nods his head in affirmation. 

“Words Oliver. I need your words” she responds with an expressionless face. Really it’s the lack of her showing any emotions that makes him sit up straighter and summon his inner strength. He will tell her the truth no matter what she asks of him, it’s what she deserves and it’s what he should have always given her.

“Okay Felicity. You have my word that I will answer truthfully whatever you ask of me, always.” Her blue eyes sparkle with his confirmation and the next words out of her mouth are not at all what he was expecting.

“What do you want for your birthday Oliver? What is your greatest desire?”

“You” he replies with conviction. “You are what I want for my birthday. You are my greatest desire. I want your heart and your mind. I want your body and your soul.” He’s seeing multiple expressions flow through her eyes and he wants to be completely honest with her now and forever.

“I want you in every way possible. I want you to marry me and become my wife. I want you and I to find a new place that is just our own. I want to have children with you and maybe adopt a dog too. I want to be your partner and your best friend. I want to be your safe haven and your strength, just as you are mine. I want to be your forever and your always. I want to grow old with you.”

“But I know all of those things take time, time that is yours for the taking. Tonight I want to worship you. I want to cherish your body as I know only I can. I want to lick, and kiss, and nibble, and suck every inch of your body. I want to feel your silky skin beneath my hands and my mouth. I want to acknowledge your scars and your strength like I haven’t been able to before. I want to join our bodies together over and over again until we fall asleep entangled in each other exhausted and sated.”

“You can be such a romantic Oliver.”

“But that’s not all I am. I can be blunt too and you know it. I want everything that I just said and I want it only with you.” He can see her eyes slowly dilating and he knows how to make them blow wide and he loses himself in that sensation and so he continues, “ I want to suck your clit into my mouth and feel the little bud swell and harden. I want to lick and suckle your pussy lips until they’re bright pink and engorged. I want to fuck you with my tongue and make you come so hard that my face is covered with your essence. I want to taste you over and over again until I have memorized your flavor again. I would happily eat you out for the rest of my life and never ask for anything else in return. But I know you and you would never be satisfied with that. While I would be happy with that in all honesty I do want more, I want to suckle your rosy pink nipples, and squeeze your breasts in my hands. I want to worship that perfect ass of yours in every way possible. I want to slide my hard cock inside your hot, tight, wet pussy and feel you gripping me tight. I want to feel your juices bathe me while I’m still inside of you. I want to claim your skin and mark you as mine, especially where your pulse runs right along your neck. I want to come inside you over and over again. I want everything with you, I want every part of you, and god help me I want it now.”

He takes a deep breath then, looking directly in her eyes which are blown wide, “But I’m willing to wait until you’re ready, because I love you Felicity and I want you to be happy.”

She sits silent for minutes but it feels like hours before she responds. “Oliver, you know I love it when you talk dirty. I want everything that you just said but….”

He takes a deep breath after she pauses bracing himself for a future of cold showers until she’s ready.

“But?” he asks when he can’t take the suspense any longer.

“But you forgot how much I like to taste you. How much I like the feel of your cock in my mouth. How much I like to suck and kiss and nibble on you as well. I love the feeling of you between my thighs, whether it’s your face or your hips and I think it has been far too long since we did just that.”

She stands up then and puts her hand to the left side of her dress and slowly opens the fabric to show him what’s underneath. As she peels the dress from her body he can’t help but hold his breath. She’s covered in a white lace bra and cheeky panties. It’s what his imagination had always figured would be under her wedding dress and he feels a small pang in his heart at how long it took them to get back to this place.

She lays the dress over her chair and struts towards him with a confidence he hasn’t seen in her in far too long. She straddles his lap where he has sat frozen since she stood up. “What do you think Oliver? Do you like it?”

He pulls her towards him claiming her lips and wrapping his arms around her holding her in place. He can’t figure out where to touch her first as his mind short circuits at the intense feelings blooming in his chest and groin. But while his mind couldn’t figure it out his heart instinctively knew to caress her scars. Her strength is one of the most endearing things about her and it’s with reverence that he caresses them now. Her tongue is slowly twining with his and he hears her release a satisfied sigh as his hands stroke gently on her back.

After several moments she breaks the kiss and leans back slightly from his lips, her pupils are blown wide and her wavy golden tresses are in a halo around her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen and she’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever laid eyes on and that’s before he takes a look at her body covered in the simple white lace.

“Oliver, I love you and it’s your birthday so I think it’s only fair if we fulfill one of your fantasies first tonight. Assuming that you had any fantasies about me in the foundry.”

He holds her body to his and whispers, “I have so many fantasies about us down here and truthfully not all of them are sexual in nature. But in this case I think you should know that I’ve always wanted to take you….” he trails off as he stands with her still in his arms and starts walking closer to the center of the foundry. Her legs wrapped around his hips and arms holding tight around his shoulders. His hands are grasping her ass to hold her up until he presses her against one of the structural pillars. “Against this” he says into her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. 

He can feel her squeezing her thighs tighter around his hips and then she’s releasing his shoulders and attempting to push his suit jacket off. He hears her grumble as she realises her hips are helping to hold the jacket in place. “Do you need a little help?” he asks as he lets her lobe go with a soft pop.

She huffs in frustration and looks in his eyes, before she can form the words he lifts her up his body more, his hands still braced against her firm ass cheeks. He sees the confusion spread across her face as she loosens her hips from around him and he knows the exact moment that she understands his intentions. He stalls in his movements momentarily while she loosens and discards his tie throwing it somewhere behind her and undoes the buttons on his shirt, drawing it from his pants, making sure that every button is undone.

She then pushes the shirt off his shoulders slightly and leans forward to run her tongue across his collarbone. He slides one arm fully under her ass while releasing the other fully from her body. She quickly pushes the suit jacket and shirt sleeve from that side and he quickly moves his arm back to support her again. His shirt and jacket are dangling now but he doesn’t care because now he can continue with his fantasy. He lifts her higher and higher until her thighs are on his shoulders and his face is right where he wants it to be. One hand firmly gripping her ass while the other works to shed his shirt and jacket. They fall to the floor at his feet and he moves his other hand back up her body and grips the side of her pretty white panties.  
He looks up into her eyes then and she nods giving him permission that he doesn’t even need to vocalize. He tears the white panties off and shoves them into his pants pocket at the same time that he leans forward and takes one long lick up her glistening pussy, coating his tongue with her juices. He hums contentedly before doing it again. He starts slowly building her up just like he used to. Slow deep licks, light suckles on her clit, he can feel the heat increasing from her core and he knows that it won’t take much to send her over the edge. 

So he licks into her then, using his nose to press against her clit simultaneously and his chin to rub for extra impact. He knows that he’s overwhelming her senses and he just keeps licking and sucking and nudging. Her hands are gripping his hair tightly and he feels her thighs starting to shake. All it takes is one more deep plunge of his tongue and then he feels her juices coating his face. She’s shaking in his arms and his body is trembling not only from holding her up but also with the satisfaction of bringing her to her release. He’s lapping her up with the enthusiasm of a man that’s been starving but then he realizes that he didn’t hear her. She was always vocal when they were together before. He looks up to see her bottom lip caught tightly between her teeth. The bright pink of her lipstick not visible now, only the white of her teeth and the white of her lip where she’s leaving grooves.

He lifts her from his shoulders and lowers her back down so she’s level with his face. He watches as she starts to relax and come back to herself and then she’s gripping her thighs around his stomach and he can feel her juices run down his abdomen. That makes his extremely hard cock twitch in his pants and scream to not be ignored any longer. He ignores it for the moment though, she’s more important.

He waits almost a minute before her eyes slowly open and she releases the tight hold on her lip. “Why didn’t I hear you Felicity? I love your voice, I want to hear you scream my name like you used to.”

She tilts her head to the side and then nods showing that she heard him. “I’m sorry, I just, I always imagined that when we did anything down here we would have to be quiet. I guess my mind was so caught up in the fantasy of this that I acted out of instinct.”

A smile spreads across his face knowing that she must have dreamed about this a lot to be able to hold in her usual responses. “I want to hear you this time, Felicity, please don’t hold anything back from me” there's a plea in his voice but that’s honest in how he feels. “Now can you please help me with my pants now?”

She reaches down and undoes his belt. Then unbuttons his pants and slides down the zipper. She looks straight into his eyes as she slides the pants and boxers down his thighs, using her now shoeless feet to slide them down further. He’s not sure where her shoes went but he’s guessing they must have fallen off earlier. He loses his train of thought when she grips him in her hand and eases him towards her entrance.

He can feel the head of his cock yearning for the heat and wetness it once knew consistently. “I’m still clean” she whispers. “You’re still the only person I’ve ever trusted this way.” The intense feeling blooms across his chest again, filling him with a warmth that he’s missed so dearly.

“I’m clean too” he whispers back. “You’re still the only person I’ve ever trusted this way.” He watches as a smile blossoms across her face, it’s almost blinding in its strength and he again feels the radiance of her light.

He slowly lowers her body down, his cock gliding in her tight heat until he’s fully sheathed inside her. He stops then for a moment, just watching her intently. She leans forward and draws his bottom lip into her mouth. Groaning as she tastes herself on him and deepening the kiss. Their movements become fluid after that, repeating a dance they’ve done countless times but what seems like forever ago.

She releases his mouth and mewls into his neck as he latches onto her pulse point sucking and nibbling until he knows that he’s left his mark. He pulls away, laving the area with his tongue to soothe away any pain. He never wants to cause her any pain again.

He can feel his body coil, getting ever closer to his release, but he can also feel her heat rise in her core, the small twitches increasing that he knows mean that she’s close. It only takes him three more deep strokes within her walls before she's clamping down. He feels the slow molten sensation cover his cock and with one more stroke he follows her into oblivion. He feels himself let go inside her, he feels her walls milking him dry, and he feels another piece of the puzzle of his life slide into place.

They stay in that embrace for long moments waiting to come back to themselves and he realizes that while he didn’t acknowledge when it happened, she did scream his name this time. Just as he screamed hers. She’s leaning heavily on him, tiredness seeping from her pores. “That was… I don’t even know how to describe that… you’ve made me speechless Oliver.”

“How about we go upstairs to the room I set up just in case and we can take a nap before the next round?” 

He watches as she thinks it over for a minute, “Okay, as long as we can come back down here and fulfill a few more fantasies for your birthday.”

“I love you Felicity. Always and Forever.”

“Happy Birthday Oliver. I love you. Forever and Always.”

The End


End file.
